


Hobbits och jättar

by Annsann, starvingpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Swedish, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annsann/pseuds/Annsann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingpanda/pseuds/starvingpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin gick vilse i skogen och blev räddad av Hagrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits och jättar

**Author's Note:**

> Denna var med i en fanfictävling på PicaCon 2015.

Det enda han kunde se i mörkret var de svarta blänkande ögonen. Betarna på besten klickade frenetisk i upphetsning. Pippin hade hamnat i en riktig knipa. Paniken var ett faktum. Spindelgiftet började sprida sig genom honom från bettet axeln.  
Han hade nyss varit med Merry och Enterna på deras stormöte. Då det tagit sån tid bestämde han sig för att ta en kort promenad medans Merry sov. Men han gick vilse och blev attackerad av en spindel stor som ett hobbithål. Han visste inte hur han överlevt de senaste minuterna och nu såg slutet ut att vara nära.  
Plötsligt ett vrål av ilska. Pippin vred på huvudet med sina sista krafter och såg en jätte slå sig fram mellan alla spindelnät innan mörkret omslöt honom.  
Sakta kom världen tillbaka till Pippin med en bultade huvudvärk. Han kände att något kallt trycktes mot hans läppar.  
”Du behöver dricka, lille halvling” mullrade en röst.  
Pippin drack stora klunkar av den trögflytande vätskan och började genast må bättre. Bättre än bra faktiskt.  
Pippin såg upp på den stora mannen som räddat honom.  
”Tack så mycket… min herre?”  
”Hagrid, mitt namn är Rubeus Hagrid”  
“Och jag är Peregrin Took son av Paladin från Fylke… Men du kan kalla mig Pippin.” Han satte sig upp i sängen och lutade sig mot väggen.  
“Då är du definitivt inte en av mina elever. Tur det.” Hagrid log brett mot honom.  
Pippin log tillbaka samtidigt som han kände hur han blev alldeles varm i magen. En värme som sakta spred sig till resten av hans kropp.  
Hagrid reste sig upp från där han knäböjt vid sängen. Om han såg hur stora Pippins ögon blev när han såg hur STOR mannen var sa han inget om det.  
“Inte för att vara elak…” Började Hagrid medan han gick genom stugan och hämtade ett krus “Men är inte du lite… kort för att vara ensam i skogen?” Han gick tillbaka till sängen och tog ett svep ur kruset.  
“Jag kan säga dig att jag är en fullvuxen man! Så ge mig lite av alkoholen du har där” Han pekade på kruset.  
“Nej, jag menade inte så! Här, ta för dig” Han sträckte fram kruset mot den lille mannen.  
Pippin tog kruset och satte det mot sina läppar. Han började dricka i stora klunkar och när han väl sänkte det såg Hagrid förvånat på honom.  
“Det var som in i bomben!” Pippin log brett mot honom. “Ja, det var inte illa” Skrattade Hagrid och höll sig om magen.  
Pippin gav tillbaka kruset till Hagrid som drack och sen fortsatte de skicka det fram och tillbaka medan de började prata om Pippins resa och vad Hagrid jobba med. Efter att det första kruset var slut tog Hagrid fram nästa och nästa, och de började verkligen komma varandra nära.

“Du-du såg bara så försvarslös ut där du hängde i gapet!” Skrattade Hagrid och gjorde en imitation av hur Pippin hade sett ut där han hängt.  
“Jag är inte försvarslös! Jag kan lätt hantera en man som dig till exempel.” Pippin kände som han hade en levande eld i sig. Han kämpade med att fösa undan täcket och försökte ställa sig upp men vinglade till. Hagrid fångade honom.  
“Hur hanterar du en som mig?” Frågade Hagrid förbryllat och hjälpte honom ner från den stora sängen. Pippin räckte inte ens upp till Hagrids mage i sin fulla längd.  
“Så här!” Sa Pippin och började klättra upp på den stora mannen. Han hade ridit på en Ent så detta borde inte vara så svårt. Fast med tanke på att han vid det här laget var rätt så påverkad gjorde att han kom åt lite konstiga ställen att greppa. Till slut kom han upp i höjd med Hagrids ansikte och kunde se in i hans ögon ordentligt.  
“Ta-da!”Sa han triumferande.  
Hagrid stirrade bara tillbaka på honom.  
“Bra jobbat” Sa han och slöt armarna runt den lilla hobbiten som nu var i hans famn.  
Pippin kände hur han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet. Trots det kunde han inte slita blicken från den stora halvjättens. Plötsligt ingås han att han kunde känna den andre mannens erektion genom tyget på byxorna.  
Pippin tog försiktigt ner en arm för att känna lite närmare på erektionen. Vid första smekningen hade den verkat stor men nu insåg han att den var enorm!  
Hagrid stönade och la sitt huvud på Pippins axel. Pippin slöt sin hand i ett fastare grepp om den beklädda kuken, uppmuntrad av Hagrids stönande. Sakta började Pippin röra sin hand upp och ner. Han kände hur Hagrids grepp om honom blev lösare och han såg upp på honom. Han såg åtrå och förväntan i hans ögon.  
Hagrid tog ett steg framåt med Pippin fortfarande i famnen och satte ner honom på sängen igen. Han smekte honom över huvudet med sin stora hand och ner över halsen och Pippin kunde inte låta bli att darra och lutade sig in i smekningen. Pippins pupiller var stora och när Hagrid lutade sig fram för att kyssa honom möttes de halvvägs. Deras tungor dansade och de sluta bara länge nog för att Hagrid skulle hinna dra av sig sin tröja sen fortsatte de igen. De lät händerna vandra, utforska varandra medan de sakta tog av resten av kläderna. Pippin kände en plötslig kyla då Hagrid lämnade honom på sängen men han var snabbt tillbaka men en burk olja i handen. Pippin log uppskattade mot honom och slöt sina armar runt hans breda nacke och kysste honom djupt. Hagrids la sina armar runt hans midja och lyfte upp Pippin för att lägga honom längre in i sängen. Hagrid stödde sig på armarna medan han såg med upphetsad blick på Pippin. Han böjde sig ner och nafsade på hans hals. Hagrid hällde sedan ut oljan i sin hand och gned över delas längder.  
Hagrid tryckte deras penisar mot varandra och gned dem tillsammans. Pippin kände hur han hade svårt att fokusera på något annat än känslan av Hagrids hand. Men ändå vandrade hans händer över Hagrids håriga bröstkorg. De stönade in i varandras munnar då de fortsatte att kyssas. Hagrid lade sig ner bredvid Pippin istället så att hans händer kunde ströva fritt. Pippin råkade riva Hagrid lite men den stora mannen verkade inte märka av det.  
“Är det bra för dig?”  
“Ja för tusan!”  
Pippin vände sig så att hans bak var pressad mot den stora mannens kuk. Hagrid tog ett fast tag i Pippins höft och pressade sig hårdare mot den lilla skära rumpan. Han stötte sina höfter så att hans lem glad mellan Pippins skinkor och ner mellan hans ben. Pippins stönade högt av känslan av Hagrids penis mot sin pung.  
Fortare och fortare rörde de sina höfter i takt mot varandra då de inte kunde hålla tillbaka sin lust något mer. Pippin kramade lakanen i sängen samtidigt som han kom. Han kände hur Hagrid fortsatte att pressa sig mot Pippin några gånger till innan han spände sig och stötte ut sin säd han också.  
De kollapsade i varandras armar och sov tills solen strålade in genom fönstret.

Dagen därpå följde Hagrid med Pippin ut i skogen. Han visade honom en säker väg tillbaka, och när de gått på stigen ett tag så stannade Hagrid.  
“Det är här jag måste låta dig gå” Sa han med ledsen stämma.  
“Jag… En bit av mig önskar att du kunde följa med… Men jag förstår”  
“Vi har alla våra plikter” Hagrid la en hand på hans axel. “Men du kommer alltid ha en speciell plats i mitt hjärta Peregrin Took från Fylke.”  
Pippin kände hur han fick tårar i ögonen och slängde sig runt Hagrids midja.  
“Jag kommer sakna dig!”  
“Jag med” Snyftade Hagrid.  
Det var med ett tungt hjärta som Hagrid såg Pippin lämna honom. Men han kunde inte lämna skolan och Dumbledore hur mycket han än ville i denna stund. Han vände sig om och gick tillbaka in i den förbjudna skogen och mot skolan. En dag kanske han skulle kunna leta upp den lilla hobbiten men han var inte säker på om han hade mod nog till det.  
Pippin slutade aldrig tänka på halvjätten som räddat honom och gett honom något väldigt speciellt. Men hans äventyr tog honom från Enternas skog och vidare för att tjäna en kung och ett kungadöme istället. Han förstod varför Hagrid inte följt med honom men det smärtade ändå.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfictävlingen gick ut på att en generator tog fram två random karaktärer som man skulle skriva om.


End file.
